1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for displaying an image, and more particularly, to an image display apparatus and method for projecting an image by laser light.
2. Description of the Background Art
As a projector that is one of image display apparatuses, a project is known. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-276446 discloses a projection apparatus that can suppress exiting of light from a projecting unit when the position of the projecting unit is not at a target position. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-133401 discloses a projector in which even when an image is radiated on the human body damage caused thereby can be suppressed to a minimum. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-101622 discloses a projector that can suppress discomfort caused when projected light comes within sight of a person. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-341210 discloses a projector that can reduce laser light exposure.
When a projector using a laser as a light source is used, there is a possibility that laser light may enter the eyes of a person. For example, according to a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-341210, while the laser light is outputted, the laser light may come within sight of a person.